


In Any World...I'd Choose You

by Beautiful Chaos (Venkaskribbles)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venkaskribbles/pseuds/Beautiful%20Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank God. I thought you might have been dead.” She commented without turning away from what she was doing. Despite himself, Oliver laughed. “I’m not that easy to get rid of Smoak.” He gave her waist a fraction of a tighter squeeze. She spared a glance back at him, eyes vibrant green with magelight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Any World...I'd Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> A short AU Fic prompted by the Olicity Hiatus Challenge (yes, you can blame this on me not working on my other fic)
> 
> Prompt: "I’d choose you. In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you."
> 
> Team: Team Angry Face & Loud Voice

 

Oliver blinked hard, trying to shake the edges of the darkness from his vision. The air was so turbulent it was hard to take a breath, but he forced himself to anyway. Fresh oxygen brightening his vision, he shook  off the blow to the back of his head caused by impacting a concrete wall.

Leveling his gaze on the source of the turbulence, he saw her.

Felicity was standing on the edge of the portal, her magic humming in a deep green glow around her as she worked desperately close the edge of the portal. Slim hands drawing a complicated pattern of code into the air, she worked furiously as the distortions raged around her. Shoulder length brown hair whipping about, he could only partially see her face, the neural implant at her temple glowing a deep red.

She was also screaming into the portal.

With a groan, he shoved himself to his feet. Grabbing his sword, he stepped over the unconscious body of Ra’s al Ghul. He would have to ask her how that happened when they were not imminently responsible for saving all of reality. For now, they needed to clean up the mess he had caused.

The machine Ra’s had built had had torn a crack in skin that separated their world from any number of others.

Oliver could see the traction of her boots beginning to slip, pulling her terrifyingly close to the portal’s edge.

Swearing, he wedged his sword perpendicularly behind heavy steam ducts and yanked a steel cord from his pack. Attaching the cable’s end to the sword with a carabiner and the other end to his belt, he ran to her, hands slipping under her cloak and getting a firm grip around her waist, anchoring her.

“Thank God. I thought you might have been dead.” She commented without turning away from what she was doing.

Despite himself, he laughed.

“I’m not that easy to get rid of Smoak.” He gave her waist a fraction of a tighter squeeze. She spared a glance back at him, eyes vibrant green with magelight. She grinned and winked.

“Must be why I married you.” She turned back to the portal, carving a familiar rune in the air, _communication_. “Ok, I’ve developed the equation we’ll need to calculate the voltage you are going to need on your end. The trick will be synchronizing our frequency. Get that wrong and…..”

“I understand. I’m not a quantum physics girl, but I get the mechanics of it. And…some of the math. Big boom. Got it. I’ve rigged the connections I’ll need on this end. Just send me the data.”

Oliver couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

There, as if on the other side of a mirror…stood his wife.

A very different wife.

Her hair was blonde. Longer, and curled softly around a beautifully bespectacled face. A bright pink blouse was tucked into a high waisted pencil skirt. At the end of a long expanse of legs he was very familiar with, were high heeled black pumps. In all the years he and Smoak had been together, even at their wedding, he had never seen her in heels.

He knew, in an abstract way what he was seeing. Another universe, another version of the world. But it was still terrifying to see her, the other her in such proximity to disaster. She wasn’t a technomage…she was just…her brave beautiful self…

She stumbled a few steps closer to the portal.

Before he could scream, a strong arm encased in green leather wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her backwards. Another arm wrapped around her from the other side, grasping a bow for a moment, before it clattered to the ground so he could get a better grip on the other woman. Within seconds the weapon was sucked into the portal, and came flying out on their end. 

Watching the weapon clatter against the back wall, he turned back to look at its owner. 

And found himself staring at a familiar face. He was slightly younger, his face lacking the long scar that marred his own. The look of determination on his face, made it abundantly clear that Felicity meant as much to his duplicate as the one his arms meant to him.

The two men shared a nod.

“How are you going to compile the calculations?” Glasses Felicity asked, her voice oddly calm and curious despite the possibly of imminent death. “I don’t even seen any computers on your end.”

His Felicity reached back, fingers digging painfully into the back of his skull. He groaned. He HATED it when she did this.

“I couldn’t on my own, but I’m going to borrow some processing power.” Her other hand came to rest ontop of his own at her waist. “Sorry love…”

Oliver screamed and the world went black.

* * *

For the second time, in what he assumed was the same evening, Oliver found himself emerging from the depths of an involuntary loss of consciousness.

The second time around however was infinitely more pleasant.

How the hell did he end up in his own bed?

“Dig moved you after his unit finished mopping up the rest of Ra’s’s men.” Came the calm voice of his wife. He could feel her weight as she sat down on the edge of the bed. He opened his eyes slowly, grateful for the dimmed lights in the room.

Felicity was wearing her customary black leather leggings, with a black tank top. Her hair was twisted off her face and neck, putting her neural implants along the side of her temple, down her neck and anchored in the back of her neck into sharp relief.

“Ra’s?” He asked slowly pushing himself up to sitting, trying to ignore the pounding in his scrambled brain.

“Enforcer Waller has him. Locked him up who knows where. I don’t care honestly. The man was maniacal.” She smiled at him sympathetically, handing him some pain pills and water. “Sorry about the noggin. This calculations were too complex for me to process and be able to communicate to the other me at the same time.”

He took the pills quickly, savoring the cool water against his throat.

He smiled. “Other you?”

“She was pretty awesome actually. Not a mage, but still crazy into computers.” Seeing that he was whole and hale, she moved to climb into the bed, straddling his lap. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and she leaned back slightly. He rested his head back against the headboard and regarded her for a moment.

“Looks like you are just as gorgeous no matter what universe you are in.” He grinned mischievously. She ran a finger along the scar on his face, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, if you are into that whole pink and high heels thing. Other you looked too much like a baby for my liking.” She replied, tugging the end of his goatee.

He laughed, fingers playing with the patch of exposed skin between her tank top and pants. Sobering slightly, he reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. Running his calloused thumb along her cheekbone, he could still see the faint glow of magelight in her eyes. A sign she was still coming down from all the energy she had summoned to close the portal.

She had saved the world.

She watched him for a moment, a curious expression on her face.

“What is it?” She asked quietly, sitting back on his thighs.

“I was just thinking that I’m going to have to thank Ra’s.” He tipped her chin gently with his thumb. A sandy brown brow raised up in surprise.

“For what?”

“Because tonight I saw that no matter what world, what reality we live in. That we are going to find each other. That no matter if I carry a sword, or bow. Or if you are a mage, or a badass in pink and heels…we make one hell of a team, Smoak. Knowing that there is more of us out there….It means a lot.

She smiled, shaking her head.

“I think I must have scrambled too many neurons…your not usually so sappy.” She said sardonically…but  unearthly eyes were smiling.

He rolled his eyes and buried his fingers in her hair, pulling her down for a kiss. Somewhere…on some other world…he prayed that his other self had the sense to be doing the same.

The End!

[Photoedit that gave me the idea](http://beautifulchaos-anumcara.tumblr.com/post/89969988784/technomage-arrow-au-fun-prompt-to-celebrate)


End file.
